La forma del Pecado
by Flamingori
Summary: No os dejéis engañar: el pecado es astuto. No duda en presentarse de distintas formas para cada persona, haciendo inevitable la caída en él.


Hola de nuevo~ ❤

Vengo con otro escrito AoKi, aunque éste considerablemente más corto, que participa en otro evento del grupo en FB _AokiLovers~_ , el evento se basa en los Pecados Capitales, y no pude resistirme a participar. A pesar de que se trata de una idea más bien cortita, me he divertido mucho escribiéndola, ¡espero que os guste!

Descargo de responsabilidad: Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Nota: si tuviera que ambientarlo, sería después de los eventos ocurridos en el anime.

.

.

.

 **LA FORMA DEL PECADO**

(capítulo único)

Ocurre algo curioso con Los Siete Pecados Capitales, y esto es que siendo sólo siete, son caprichosos, consentidos y antojosos, tanto así que no dudan en entrelazarse unos con otros con tanta fuerza que impiden caer en sólo uno de ellos. Normalmente aquél que cae en uno, cae en el resto sin poder evitarlo en medio de un devastador efecto dominó. No obstante, aún hay esperanza si éste ha sido el caso, estos siete demonios pueden combatirse con Las Siete Virtudes. Igual de poderosas que sus respectivas némesis: la humildad podrá contra la soberbia, la castidad aplacará a la lujuria, la paciencia mantendrá a raya la ira, la caridad se opondrá a la envidia, la templanza controlará la gula, la generosidad acabará con la avaricia, y la diligencia ahuyentará a la pereza.

Pero dejemos a un lado por un momento cómo combatir los pecados y centrémonos en los pecados en sí. Dentro de la inevitable corrupción del alma que conllevan cabe mencionar que no discriminan entre sus víctimas, es por ello que Los Pecados Capitales afectan por igual a hombres y a mujeres, a ricos y a pobres, a niños y a ancianos…, ésta es la historia de cómo los siete vicios han campado a sus anchas en el dorsal número 5 de Tōō y en el número 7 de Kaijō.

.

{Aomine Daiki}

Todo el mundo sabe que hablar de Aomine Daiki es hablar de la misma soberbia hecha persona. Él es sencillamente mejor, él es el mejor dentro de una cancha: imparable, invencible, insuperable…, muchos adjetivos sirven para describir su juego. Porque el baloncesto es su juego, no es de ningún otro. Y eso lo deja claro cada vez que juega, deslizando el balón entre sus dedos con una facilidad que llega a resultar insultante para el resto, haciéndose dueño del lugar y despertando tantas emociones a su paso que resulta inútil contarlas. Ah, ¡qué deliciosa sensación de poder la que experimenta en cada partido!

El caso de la lujuria es algo más complejo en él. Para empezar, Kise Ryōta –alguien que a ritmo lento pero constante se ha ganado su interés- no tiene un generoso pecho que atrajese la mirada del ala-pívot, aun así, sus ojos se han visto siguiéndole más de una vez. Le ve jadear recuperando el aliento, respirando de manera muy agitada o con su piel enrojecida debido al esfuerzo de los partidos. Debe admitir que la belleza del rubio es innegable, su rostro puede catalogarse como hermoso, es por ello que la imagen de Kise jadeando le parece tan tentadora. De hecho, en más de una ocasión se ha encontrado a sí mismo fantaseando con la idea de tener al número 7 de Kaijō igual de agitado entre sus brazos.

La ira de alguien tan agresivo como Aomine Daiki es temible. Y le irrita, le irrita de mala manera ver cómo los compañeros de equipo rodean los hombros de Kise o revuelven su cabello después de que anota los dos puntos o, en otros casos, tres. Esa cercanía entre ellos la considera innecesaria pero valiosa para mantener a un equipo unido, y Kaijō, para su mala suerte, se define como esto último. Pero, sólo por si todo esto no fuese suficiente como para hacerle enfadar, desde las gradas puede ver a Kise devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa más que desafiante. Sabe perfectamente que Aomine le está mirando. Al igual que sabe que ese gesto le hace enfadar aún más.

Como ya se ha dicho, el equipo de Kaijō está unido como una piña. No son sólo compañeros luchando juntos por la victoria, son amigos: son buenos amigos. Son algo que Aomine nunca ha tenido, la amistad apenas se desdibujaba en sus años en Teikō. Algo todavía desconocido para los chicos de Tōō, que confían en su potencial pero prefieren evitar profundizar el lazo que podría crearse entre ellos, es el as del equipo, ¿cierto? Su trabajo es luchar por la victoria, nunca ha necesitado a nadie y no lo necesitará ahora. Pero, ¿y qué hay de salvar a los compañeros de la derrota? Siempre y cuando reciba el balón se encargará personalmente de anotar los puntos necesarios, ¿qué más daba si lo hacía solo? Podría vivir con ello; no, en realidad tiene que vivir con ello. Aunque la envidia le consuma desde dentro viendo equipos tan unidos como el de Kaijō.

La gula, de entre todos los pecados, es uno de lo más peligroso, pues el hambre que Aomine siente desde hace un tiempo no será saciada ni tan siquiera con el más fino de los platos, lo sabe. Sus dientes –siempre hambrientos- desean morder no carne, sino piel, desean marcarla como si fuera de su propiedad, plagarla de marcas rojas que así lo demuestren o desgarrarla si fuera necesario con tal de que aquella marca no desapareciera nunca. Una marca que grite a los cuatro vientos: "el único que puede devorar a Kise Ryōta, soy yo".

Aomine no se creía alguien demasiado avaricioso, no más que el resto de personas, pero si hay algo de lo que jamás se canse son las miradas que recibe por parte de sus oponentes. Quiere más: la emoción de un duelo, la excitación que recorre entonces cada centímetro de su cuerpo, temblar de pura anticipación, exaltarse ante algún movimiento que le deje indefenso por unos segundos, recibir aquella mirada plagada de ira cuando el marcador de Tōō se adelanta a un ritmo vertiginoso. Por supuesto que quiere más, esta sensación nunca será suficiente.

Por último, no es ningún misterio que la pereza haya dominado por completo a Aomine Daiki. Los entrenamientos le aburren, los partidos sin ni un solo rival digno a él le aburren, las clases en general también le aburren, entonces, ¿no era mejor echarse a dormir? Nada cambia esté despierto o dormido, su vida se acaba convirtiendo en una rutina que no molesta pero sí incomoda.

.

{Kise Ryōta}

Fútbol, voleibol, tenis, atletismo, no sólo en cualquier deporte, Kise Ryōta es también un buen jugador de baloncesto, es bueno, es muy bueno y lo sabe; no en vano tiene en su poder las habilidades de toda la generación milagrosa. Más tarde o más temprano podrá demostrarlo, y más pronto que tarde podrá lucirse. Aunque, si hablamos de lucirse, sólo una persona tan vanidosa como él podría mostrarse en cientos de revistas cumpliendo los deseos de su sobre-alimentado ego al recibir halagos prácticamente a diario.

La lujuria suele personificarse como una bella mujer semidesnuda con gesto y expresión insinuantes. Dada su popularidad, Kise ha conocido a más de una dama que encaja en esta descripción pero, irónico o no, no le atrae demasiado el cuerpo femenino; las mujeres son fáciles, prácticamente llueven a sus pies deseosas de un mínimo de atención por su parte. No suponen ningún reto para él, Kise lo que ama es el riesgo, el poder superar sus límites para conseguir su objetivo. Y nada es más arriesgado en esta vida que Aomine Daiki. Se puede pasar horas enteras admirándole, viendo esa danza sin forma alguna que realiza en la cancha, enlazando un movimiento con otro con aquella soltura y seguridad que demuestra en cada gesto. Se pregunta más que a menudo si aquellas manos mostrarían la misma firmeza si acariciasen su cuerpo en lugar de un balón, se pregunta si aquella mirada sería capaz de hacerle estremecer por completo, se pregunta si sus besos le robarían el aliento; se pregunta tantas cosas lejanas al baloncesto que ya empieza a preocuparle esta nueva obsesión.

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo diario, Kise Ryōta no es capaz de ganar. Ni una sola vez ha sido capaz. Quiere sentir la victoria en sus propias carnes, contribuir a la racha de victorias de este equipo que tanto le ha aportado. Kise Ryōta quiere proclamarse vencedor, quiere ser mejor que _él_. Y no verse capaz de hacerlo le enfurece, naturalmente.

La envidia se ha hecho hueco en su corazón, mucho temía que se acabaría acostumbrando a su dolorosa presencia, no le queda otro remedio. En los años de Teikō Kuroko fue su sombra, y ahora Kagami es su rival…, ¿qué puesto le han dejado a él? Ni siquiera se pueden llamar compañeros ya que no forman parte del mismo equipo, mucho menos oponentes cuando no está a su nivel, ¿por qué debían ser siempre otras personas? ¿Por qué no podía ser él, Kise, quien significara algo para Aomine Daiki? Nadie le conocía tanto, al fin y al cabo conoce todas y cada una de sus jugadas, sabe imitarlas a la perfección, ¿por qué debía ser entonces un desconocido? ¿Por qué debía contentarse con esta posición tan lejana y permitir que el resto ocupara el puesto verdaderamente importante?

Más que hambre, lo que siente es sed, sed de victoria que nunca será del todo saciada hasta ver relucir el trofeo de oro en alguna vitrina de su habitación. Sospecha que estas ansias de victoria acaben con él.

Kise Ryōta es un hombre avaricioso, lo admite ahora y siempre. Quiere más de _él_. Sabe que no es de lo más inteligente encapricharse –no dirá nunca enamorarse, no cometerá ese error- de Aomine Daiki, pero quiere más de él, una mirada que intercambien junto a alguna caricia furtiva malamente disimulada como un inocente roce no es suficiente, no es ni de lejos suficiente. Y algún día piensa hacerse con todo él. Porque cuanto más tiene, más quiere; y cuanto más quiere, más necesita para sentirse satisfecho.

Con su frenético ritmo de vida, es lógico pensar que Kise Ryōta se canse. Le cansan las continuas sesiones de fotos, le cansa andar con esa careta de modelo perfecto, le cansan los duros entrenamientos en Kaijō. Es consciente de que debe realizar todas sus obligaciones día tras día pero, por una vez un descanso, ay, ¡cuánto pagaría por un descanso! ¿Acaso no se lo merecía tras sus esfuerzos?

.

.

.

No sería del todo acertado decir que Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryōta no han luchado para evitar sucumbir ante Los Siete Pecados Capitales, en mayor o menor medida han intentado evitarlos pero ha sido una batalla perdida, de ésas que tienen el resultado decidido antes de que comience. No han conseguido resistir el morboso vicio que representan las 7 tentaciones.

¿La humildad podrá contra la soberbia? Es inútil, dos personas capaces de ahogarse en la bilis que desprende su desmesurado orgullo son incapaces de mostrar cualquier forma de humildad.

¿La castidad aplacará la lujuria? Por supuesto, pero la castidad ni siquiera es una opción en un cuerpo revolucionado por las hormonas de la adolescencia, ¿esta etapa no suele llamarse indiscreción juvenil? Si recibe tal nombre es por algo.

¿La paciencia mantendrá a raya la ira? ¿Paciencia? ¿Cómo ser paciente cuando la escurridiza victoria es el único motivo que se posee para seguir adelante? ¿Cuánto más debía esperar para hacerse con el brillante trofeo dorado?

¿La caridad se opondrá a la envidia? ¿Acaso Kise Ryōta debía ser caritativo y compartir algo que nunca se ha visto capaz de tener? El preciado lugar junto a Aomine Daiki, si fuera suyo, ¿tendría que compartirlo? Qué lejos estaba eso de ser cierto. De ser finalmente suyo protegería ese lugar con uñas y dientes, se aseguraría de jamás dejarlo ir.

¿La templanza controlará la gula? Templanza, moderación, prudencia, austeridad..., todas ellas son bellas palabras que no provocan efecto alguno en Aomine Daiki, más que aplacar su apetito, lo engordan de tal manera que lo convierten en algo insaciable. Ahora controlarse es cada vez más difícil y piensa por qué debe hacerlo después de tanto tiempo, quizá se atreva a dar el primer bocado la próxima vez que viera a quien ocupa el dorsal número 7 en Kaijō.

¿La generosidad acabará con la avaricia? ¿Por qué debía Kise Ryōta ser generoso? Sería suyo, de alguna manera conseguiría que el imparable Aomine Daiki fuera suyo y de nadie más. Sus grandes manos acariciarían sólo su cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos sostendrían su cuerpo, no el de ningún otro. Y sus ojos, ah, sus ojos al fin le mirarían sólo a él, causándole escalofríos.

¿La diligencia ahuyentará la pereza? Mala suerte que a Aomine Daiki nunca le haya entusiasmado el trabajo duro.

.

.

Con una derrota tan obvia para Las Siete Virtudes, las únicas capaces de reducir esos temibles pecados, queda en entredicho que el ser humano guarde algo de esperanza una vez ha sucumbido a ellos, ¿será que el ser humano está destinado a pecar sin posibilidad de redención? De ser así, ¿no vuelve eso la vida más emocionante?

¿Qué es la vida sino un emocionante juego? Un partido de baloncesto, por ejemplo.

¿Y qué es un juego si no se disfruta de él? ¿Qué sería de ese partido sin lanzamientos fallidos o arriesgadas maniobras capaces de contener el aliento de toda la audiencia?

¿Hay alguna especie de castigo por no seguir al pie de la letra las reglas pre-establecidas? ¿Alguna sanción para ese jugador que fuerza alguna falta con tal de ganar unos puntos de más? No.

¿Que sí la hay, dices? No es una sanción severa, e incluso si así fuera, sería mejor aún. Tanto al número 5 de Tōō como al 7 de Kaijō les gusta el riesgo.

Saben disfrutar de él casi tanto como de un buen partido de baloncesto.


End file.
